


how to beg

by schoolboy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Deepthroating, M/M, Praise Kink, mammon's a bit of a cock slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoolboy/pseuds/schoolboy
Summary: Mammon is willing to do anything to pass his classes.
Relationships: Diavolo/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 365





	how to beg

**Author's Note:**

> i love.... making mammon cock stupid......... 
> 
> also take this as the mammon blowing diavolo scene that got cut from my lucimon fic lol im so good at recycling ideas

\--

Mammon slowly closes the door behind him, remembering to lock it at the last minute. He already told Barbatos to not tell anyone he's meeting Diavolo today, but he can't have the other demon walking in on them while they're in the middle of a business. Diavolo had been kind enough to let him in despite being busy. But Mammon is here to _make_ Diavolo busy. 

Diavolo glances up to tell Mammon to make himself comfortable then immediately turns his attention back onto the papers spread in front of him. "I'll get to you after I finish these up," he says.

Mammon sits on the plush chair right in front of Diavolo. The only thing separating them is the large table messy with files and piles of paper. It's not as bad as how Lucifer's table often gets but the amount still surprises Mammon.

So even the future demon king has to handle boring shit like these. Luckily Mammon is here to entertain him.

'Course, it'd be a lie if Mammon were to say he's not nervous. Diavolo has seen him in a compromising position before but Lucifer was there with them at the time. Mammon doesn't think he has ever actually talked to Diavolo alone in a room with just the two of them.

Still, he's seen the way Diavolo looked at him. The thought of that makes him confident enough this plan would work.

"Lord Diavolo," Mammon calls for him but only gets a distracted hum in reply. Doesn't matter. He's getting Diavolo's attention no matter what. "I'm here for a really important business."

"In a while, Mammon."

Sensing the younger's disappointment, Diavolo gently adds, "Why don't you brief me about it first?"

Diavolo's nice and all, but he's still not even looking at him. So Mammon pushes himself off the chair. "Luci probably told you about it." Slowly making his way towards the table, Mammon drawls, "That I'm havin' a hard time with school." He stops once he's standing by the edge of the table. It gets Diavolo's attention enough for him to slow down.

"My grades aren't all that, but y'know it's 'cause I've been _real_ busy with modelling." 

His collars are exposed, showing off positively too much chest for an 'important matter' and Barbatos already told him to button his shirt up properly. But this is Diavolo, and Mammon smirks when he sees how Diavolo's hand pauses when he finally looks up. 

Having Diavolo's eyes on him almost gives him a full bodied shudder. Mammon reminds himself he's talking to the one of the strongest demons in Devildom, but his desperation gets ahead of him as he leans down, resting his palms onto the demon lord's table. "Think you could help me out a lil'?"

"I see where this is going," Diavolo says in amusement and adds, "Very well."

Too easy, it should be suspicious. But Mammon only grins in triumph when Diavolo beckons him over. The older demon looked surprised but not displeased when Mammon easily slides onto his lap.

It's not that he's shameless, Mammon's just quick to get to business. Closing his face in, Mammon then gets stopped abruptly by a large hand over his mouth as Diavolo chuckles. 

"Calm down, Mammon." Diavolo pulls his hand back and sees how Mammon's mouth is upturned into a indignant pout. He's here to fuck and get a free pass for this year before Lucifer finds out. Mammon is _kind of_ in a hurry. 

The same hand moves to cup his cheek. "Don't be a brat," Diavolo's voice is gentle but it contains an underlying threat. "I'll get to you once I finish this up," he repeats his words from earlier.

"In the mean time." Running his thumb along Mammon's bottom lip, Diavolo then slowly pushes it into Mammon's slack mouth, the younger flicking his tongue over the thumb and Diavolo's eyes darken. "Why don't you make yourself useful?"

'Useful' means Mammon finding himself naked on his knees underneath Diavolo's table, mouth full of the demon lord's cock. Being useful means he can't disturb Diavolo from his work, so Mammon has to stay still, hands on the floor and act like a good little cock sleeve, as per Diavolo's instructions.

For the sake of a passing grade, this is actually nothing. Except for the fact Mammon isn't a patient demon.

His jaw aches, doesn't know how long he's been warming Diavolo's cock. Though Mammon likes the weight of the length on his tongue, all he wants to do is bob is his head and show off how good he is at sucking cock. Wants to see Diavolo lose his composure and fuck his throat. 

Diavolo's only half hard, but just the thought of how much bigger he'd feel once he's fully hard, imagining how his precum would taste on his tongue makes Mammon swallow around the cock. He's been hard ever since Diavolo made him into his personal cock warmer, not even touching Mammon once. It'd be embarrassing if he didn't find the situation so hot.

Mammon's clenching and relaxing his hands, wanting to touch himself but he knows he's not allowed to. So he lightly ruts his erection onto the carpeted floor, sucks a breath through his nose sharply at how good it feels to get any type of stimulation on his cock.

Almost immediately he hears Diavolo placing his pen down and freezes. Thinks he's in trouble until he hears Diavolo's small chuckle. Fingers run through his hair and then it pulls on the strands. Not hard, not as a punishment but just to to pull his head back.

He's reluctant to let the cock out of his mouth but Mammon doesn't need Diavolo to be disappointed with him. His lips are shiny with spit and Diavolo keeps him there, wet lower lip kissing his cock head. If Mammon were to stick his tongue out he could give the slit a little lick. He wants to, but Diavolo is watching him.

"Impatient, aren't you?"

_No_ , Mammon wants to say. He can stay still for a few more minutes. He _has_ to but he knows he can't. Lucifer would click his tongue and reprimand him for that--except this is Lord Diavolo, a demon known to be so powerful yet not even half as strict as Lucifer. So Mammon answers, "Yes, Lord Diavolo." Too honest, maybe.

Diavolo sighs with an amused smile. "Oh, you poor thing." His hand leaves Mammon's hair then he leans back, placing his elbows on the arm of his chair as he rests his chin on the fist of his hand. 

"Go ahead," Diavolo says as if Mammon is his pet dog, giving him permission to eat. "Make me feel good." And Mammon is nothing but a good boy.

Taking this as his permission to use his hands, Mammon grips Diavolo's cock loosely, still wet from Mammon's mouth. He kisses along the length, licking the underside of the cock. 

Mammon feels it slowly hardening under his attention and wraps his mouth around the head of the cock. His mind feels like it's in the clouds as his mouth works eagerly over Diavolo's cock. And it's not that he can't focus, but all he has in his mind is how nicely Diavolo's hard length fills his mouth, tongue pinned down from the girth of it. 

_Slut_ , Levi would sneer at him whenever he gets too eager. He does feel like it. Mammon knows Diavolo doesn't deserve such a sloppy job from Mammon, sucking his cock with wet noises.

Diavolo is too put together, ever the strong and powerful prince of the Devildom. And he is so _kind,_ simply petting Mammon's head as he swallows around Diavolo's cock. Until he is not.

"You can take more than that," Diavolo comments offhandedly and Mammon knows its not a suggestion. Mammon gags as goes down further immediately. Reeling back but still attempts to deepthroat Diavolo right after. He feels like his efforts are paid when the other demon groans appreciatively. 

Mammon goes back to bobbing his head shallowly, trying to control his breathing for a while. At one point, maybe Diavolo's done with being gentle. He places his hand at the back of Mammon's hand and that in itself feels commanding. And Mammon focuses on relaxing as Diavolo pushes his head down.

The single hand at the back of his head is strong, Mammon having no choice but to let Diavolo's cock shape the insides of his throat. He's gripping Diavolo's thick thighs, throat constricting as tears spring at the corner of his eyes. He can't breathe, but there's nothing he can do but become a sleeve for Diavolo to fuck into.

When Diavolo finally lets up, he strokes Mammon's head, letting him breathe for a while but the smaller demon sucks at the tip of his cock, tongue swiping at the head, greedy to have it in his throat again. Stares up at Diavolo and silently begging for him to fuck his throat again.

"So gorgeous," Diavolo tells him, running his fingers along Mammon's hair and he preens over the praise. Eyes fluttering close as he moans around the cock. 

"Look at me, Mammon." At the order, Mammon opens his heavy lidded eyes again, tries his best to maintain eye contact with Diavolo and the demon hums his satisfaction. "That's a good boy. Let me see those pretty eyes."

A whine escapes from the back of his throat. His brothers are always too mean, giving up insults instead of praises. Maybe Mammon's a bit deprived from it, but Diavolo's praises shoot straight to dick, and he badly needs to touch himself. He's already close to breaking Diavolo's rules.

As if sensing his desperation, Diavolo pulls Mammon off his cock, and that's the opposite of what Mammon wants. Mammon's mouth remains slack, sticking his tongue out as if waiting for a treat. He gets heady when sucking cock, eyes half lidded and expecting cum on his tongue and face. Desperate for it.

"Come up here, Mammon." At the order, Mammon clambers onto Diavolo's lap, hard cock bobbing and precum staining Diavolo's pants but the demon doesn't seem to mind. 

Diavolo takes in his body. Runs his hands from Mammon's pecs down until he grasps Mammon's ass and another light laugh escapes him when he feels it. At the tip of his fingers, Diavolo presses in the plug deeper from where it's been dislocated from Mammon moving around. 

"You really were serious about this 'business'," Diavolo teases and pulls at the base of the plug. 

"I--" Mammon cuts his word off with a moan once Diavolo starts fucking him with the toy. " _Mmm_ , need'ta get Luci-- _aah_ , need him to stop punishing me."

Diavolo kisses under Mammon's jaw. "Pretty sure he'd be mad to know you fucked your way into passing." Diavolo finally pulls the plug out, takes in the deep shade of red gem at the base of the toy that reminds him of hellfire and Lucifer, then chucks it away onto the table.

"Doesn't matter." Mammon rocks his hips, lets Diavolo's length run in between the crack of his ass and groans when he feels the blunt tip pressing at the rim of his hole. "Jus' need you to fuck me."

Mammon stays still once he feels Diavolo guiding his cock in. The head pops past his rim, stretching Mammon open in way his finger hadn't and Mammon gasps and digs his nails onto the demon's shoulders when Diavolo keeps pushing his cock in, in, _in_ until his hips are flush against Mammon's ass.

He's a bit breathless, whining from how overwhelming it feels and drops his head into the crook of Diavolo's shoulder. "Lord-- _ngh_ , my _Lord_."

Diavolo's groan reverberates between their bodies. His fingers grip into the meat of Mammon's thigh where it connects to his ass, easily lifting his body up and moves Mammon's body on top while he's still getting used to the intrusion. 

"F- _fuck_ ," Mammon gasps, tries to tell Diavolo to wait but he only manages to cry out as he is dropped down onto the thick cock again, and again.

The initial burn slowly fades away as Diavolo keeps fucking into him, body jostled as if he was a mere doll. There's nothing Mammon can do but cling onto Diavolo and let the demon set the pace. 

He almost misses it when Diavolo stands up if it weren't from the demon pausing from fucking his brains out. Diavolo makes sure to not pull out as he moves to lay Mammon on the table after pushing the papers out of the way. 

Locking his feet behind Diavolo's back, Mammon tries to pull him in. " _More_ ," Mammon whines, as if he didn't tear up few minutes ago, overwhelmed from Diavolo's pace.

Diavolo simply wipes the drying streak on Mammon cheek with a grin. "You're a little minx."

He pushes Mammon's thighs up, folding his body in then slams back inside to shut him up. Mammon's mouth falls open, a needy moan escaping him as Diavolo stays still like that, cock nestled deep, pushing at all the right places inside him it's actually making Mammon tear up again.

"P-Please," Mammon begs. It's good, it's too much. He's pinned underneath and unable to move and fuck himself. Mammon just needs a little more to push him over the edge.

He was already close before, cock rubbing deliciously against Diavolo's body, but now his cock weeps on top of his stomach. He wants to touch himself, but he wants Diavolo to fuck him even more. "Dia--Lord Diavolo," Mammon slurs, drunk from arousal. " _Need it._ "

"That's pretty," Diavolo hums, and finally, _finally_ moves his hips again slowly. Mammon could feel inch by excruciating inch as he pulls out then slams back inside. The angle is perfect, Mammon keens as the cock fucks in _just_ right.

"Gonna come," Mammon gasps out. His hands scrambling for purchase, pushing files and paper off the table without realising. Diavolo's unrelenting, fucking him dead on his prostate as Mammon's knuckles turn white from the way he grips on the edge of the table. "Wanna-- _ah!_ Please, please, _plea_ \--"

"You may come," Diavolo orders with a grind of his hips, hisses through his teeth when Mammon goes tight and throws his head back.

For someone so generous with his praises, Diavolo fucks ruthlessly. Doesn't let up even as Mammon's toes curl and body goes taut as he comes in between them, cock untouched. It's a lot, too much, and Mammon keens from the onslaught of pleasure.

It takes a few more strokes before Diavolo finally fucks in deep, drops his body heavily onto Mammon's as he spills inside the younger demon. It's hot and Mammon groans from the feeling he loves so much. 

One of Mammon's leg slides off the table as Diavolo leans back and pulls his softening cock out. Mammon bites his lower lips and whines.

He was so full, had both of Diavolo's cock and cum inside him. His hole tries to close in onto himself when feels the cum slowly seeping out.

Mammon sees Diavolo picking up the plug that almost rolled off of the table from the corner of his eyes. It disappears from his vision but he feels the press of it soon enough and gives out a weak moan as the familiar plug finally settles in inside him, keeping Diavolo's cum inside.

"Look at all this mess," Diavolo sighs but it sounds more fond rather than stern. Mammon slurs out his apology, wincing as he pushes himself up and slides off the table. He thinks of picking up the fallen papers but didn't get to do anything once Diavolo pulls him in and he finds himself sitting on Diavolo's lap again.

The demon lord tilts Mammon's head up by his chin and he closes his eyes as their lips meet. The kiss is uncharacteristically soft compared to how roughly they just fucked, but Mammon thinks he likes it better this way.

Mammon feels a bit sluggish as he rests on Diavolo. Tension melting away due to the older demon patting him all over his body.

"Don't worry about the inane things," Diavolo says after a while, stroking the insides of his thigh. "Next time if you need any more help just come and see me."

Oh. _Oh_. Mammon really hit the jackpot this time.

  
\--

**Author's Note:**

> and thats how mammon scored himself a sugar daddy
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/gofushi) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/gofushi)


End file.
